Discovering The Truth: The Philosopher's Stone
by joyjellybean
Summary: One evening, Professor Umbridge stumbles across a set of intriguing books regarding Harry Potter. To prove to everyone that Harry is an attention-seeking liar, Professor Umbridge orders for the books to be read out to the whole of Hogwarts school.
1. Finding The Books

**Hello My Little Jellybeans **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

**Chapter 1: Finding the Books**

_That boy! _Dolores Jane Umbridge thought bitterly as she angrily paced back and forth across the seventh floor corridor, _That nasty, lying boy!_

Professor Umbridge was furious, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how many punishments she gave out, Harry Potter remained insistent with his rotten lies. The ludicrous stories were spreading like a wild fire and, one by one, each of the horrible little students were starting to believe him. Professor Umbridge needed to put a stop to it, and fast.

_What I need, _she continued venomously, _is a way to show everyone who the true Potter is. I need something that will expose what Potter is really like to the rest of the school._

Professor Umbridge gave an annoyed shriek. It was getting late, very late. She decided to sort out the problem in the morning. She began to make her way back to her office but something in the corner of her eye made her come to abrupt halt. A small door was materialising on the corridor wall.

_How odd, _she thought, her eyes narrowing with suspicion.

Hesitantly she inched closer to the mysterious door. She slowly raised her hand and twisted the handle carefully. Without warning, the door swung open and she had to quickly jump back to avoid a painful collision. She cautiously edged towards the small cupboard and peered in. On the floor there was a small stack of books. Professor Umbridge scoffed and turned to leave. Then, she caught a glimpse of the title of the top book and she stopped still. 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'. She bent down to pick the books up, her hands shaking with poorly suppressed glee.

_This,_ she thought, her lips curling with sadistic anticipation, _is exactly what I need._

**Hey! I'm Joy! I hope this chapter was okay! I know it was short but it was really just an introduction to both me and the story. Obviously, the chapters will get longer as the story progresses. Updates for this story will be every Monday. If you have any questions or comments, leave them in a review!**

**Love always,**

**Joy.**


	2. An Unexpected Change of Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series**

**Chapter 2: A Very Unexpected Turn of Events**

A loud, prolonged school bell woke Harry Potter up from his slumber. He opened his eyes slowly and he tried to comprehend what was going on. He pulled back his bed drapes and looked around the dorm.

"What's 'appening?" A confused Neville asked tiredly as he sat up and laboriously levered himself out of bed, "What's all this noise?"

"I have no idea. But it better stop soon. It's a Saturday and I need my sleep," Ron answered irritably as he pulled his duvet covers up over his head trying to block out the sound.

"Maybe is a fire alarm," Dean suggested sleepily and he rolled out of bed and onto his feet, "Where's the Hogwarts fire assembly point?"

"There isn't one, Dean," Seamus informed him groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, "We go to a magic school remember? We don't need fire alarms."

"Oh yeah," Dean grinned sheepishly, "It's far too early in the morning for me to think properly."

Seamus rolled his eyes at him. The bell continued blaring.

"Make it stop," Ron moaned as he wriggled down further under the covers, "It's too loud, I want to go back to sleep."

"Stop complaining and get up Ron!" Harry ordered him, "It could be an emergency!"

"An emergency?" Neville exclaimed suddenly wide awake, "What kind of emergency?"

"Relax Neville," Ron said drowsily, "It's probably just the twins messing around."

Harry kicked himself out of bed and marched over to Ron. He opened Ron's bed curtains and pulled the covers off of him.

"Get lost, 'arry!"

"Come on, you're the only one still in bed. We need to find out what this is!" Harry insisted trying to tip his best friend off of his mattress.

"It's nothing I'm telling you!" Ron growled wanting to turn over and return to his dream, "Quit destroying my bed, Harry!"

"Ron! This has to be something! The school bell doesn't ring like this on a regular basis! Now _get up!_"

"It's only Peeves or the—" Ron stopped abruptly as the bell stopped ringing, "See?" he said triumphantly, "Merlin, Harry. You need to stop being so paranoid. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to sleep."

Harry opened his mouth to retort but closed it when he heard the chiming signal for the school tanoid.

"_Hem, hem," _The all too familiar voice of Professor Umbridge sounded out loud and clear.

Harry and the rest of his dorm winced. Her regular voice was bad enough but when it was magnified and blared across the whole school at the crack of dawn, the effect it had was ten times worse.

"Oh good God," Dean muttered, "What could she possibly want now?"

"_The presence of every school professor and student is required in the Great Hall at 0700 hours. You have ten minutes to get changed into your robes. Everyone must attend. No exceptions."_

The tanoid signalled off and the five roommates all looked at each other.

"If this is another one of her stupid Educational Degrees I'm going to throw myself off the highest tower," Ron grumbled reluctantly getting up.

"It will have to be something important for her to get us up at this unholy hour of the day," Seamus put in.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good," Harry said grimly, "Right, we probably should hurry up and get our robes on, I don't want to give her a reason to put us in detention."

The boys pulled on their school uniforms with various emotions. Neville and Dean where worried that Professor Umbridge had somehow found out about the DA, Seamus was curious and a little anxious to see what ridiculous rules the newest professor was putting into place, Ron was muttering incoherent phrases like '0700 hours, ridiculous', 'better be worthwhile' and 'stupid old hag' while Harry was having a horrible sense of foreboding. He could tell something wasn't right. After being fortunate enough to have his first dreamless sleep in several days, he had a feeling that his luck was about to run out.

Shaking away those depressing thoughts, Harry and his roommates all hurried out of the dorm. The Common Room was filled with frantic students, quickly knotting ties as they pushed each other out of the portrait hole. The boys stumbled into the sea of pupils and tried to navigate their way to the exit.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed from somewhere beside him, "I have been looking for you! Quick! Over this way! Ginny! I found Harry!"

"Good. Have you spotted the others?" Ginny answered from somewhere in the same area.

Hermione and Ginny shoved their way over to Harry and Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"Where did Ron and Neville go?" she asked.

"They were right next to me. Ron! Neville!" Harry called searching to see where his friends had been pushed to. Spotting Neville first, Harry snatched his arm. "Got Neville. Where's Ron?" he asked.

"Just... um... there! Ron! Over here!" Ginny shouted. As they got closer, Ginny grabbed Ron's elbow and in a chain they scurried towards the portrait hole. In a heap, they flung themselves out of the hole and tumbled into the corridor.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed, "That was very hectic! It really should have been organised better."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her. They all fixed their dishevelled appearances and speed walked to the Great Hall exchanging suggestions for what they thought could be going on.

Harry remained quiet and pondered over the possibilities silently. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. As they neared the Great Hall, the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy snapped Harry out of his thoughts.

"Potter! Hey, Potter! Slow down!" he called as he elbowed a couple of Hufflepuff first years out of the way to reach Harry.

The five Gryffindors stopped walking and turned to see Draco approach.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded suspiciously.

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's accusatory tone. "I want a lot of things, Potter, but right now I want is to know what's going on."

"Why are you assuming that I know?" Harry questioned distrustfully.

"Because," Draco droned on, "When unordinary and irregular things happen you tend to be in the centre of it all."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but quickly shut it when he realised he could not find a counter argument.

Draco smirked superiorly.

"No need for you to look so smug, Malfoy," Ron snapped, "You still have no idea what is going on."

Draco glared at him, "Clearly none of you do either, Weasel."

With one last look of disgust at Ron, Draco turned on his heels and sauntered back to his fellow Slytherins to inform them that Harry Potter did not know what is happening either.

"I really want to wipe that smirk off his face," Ron grumbled angrily as the five Gryffindors turned and began walking to the Great Hall entrance.

"I am by no means defending Malfoy but may I ask what did he do to anger you this morning?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He pushed the first year Hufflepuffs!" Ron exclaimed furiously.

Ginny snorted.

"And he is always walking around like he owns the place!" Ron continued.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Malfoy has behaved like that since first year. You should be used to it by now."

"Oh I am used to it but that doesn't change the fact that I still want to punch him," Ron muttered bitterly.

"He is just angry that Umbridge forced him out of bed," Harry informed an amused Hermione.

"Aren't we all?" Ginny asked rhetorically, "Let's go see what the old hag wants."

They joined the back of the groups of students that were hurrying into the Great Hall. Gasps were heard up a head.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded, "Why is everyone so—"

Hermione stopped talking as soon as they caught sight of Cornelius Fudge sitting next to Professor Umbridge looking uncharacteristically happy.

"Oh no," she moaned.

Glumly, the five friends made their way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Fred and George.

"They haven't even put any breakfast out for us yet," Ron complained looking hungrily at the empty table.

"The Minster of Magic is sitting in our Great Hall and you are whining about breakfast?" Hermione questioned disbelievingly.

"I'm hungry!" Ron explained.

Professor Dumbledore chimed his glass three times and stood up from his seat in the middle of the teacher's table. The chattering in the Hall stopped as everyone turned to face the headmaster. Harry noticed Dumbledore's tight jaw and the lack of twinkle in his usually sparkling eyes.

"This really isn't good," he said under his breath. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"A very good morning to you all!" Professor Dumbledore said in a cheery voice that did not match his facial expression, "First of all, I would live to applaud everyone, student and staff alike, for being able to get yourselves out of bed at this very early hour on a Saturday morning."

A small glimmer appeared in his eyes as he looked around at the half asleep and yawning pupils. The joyous twinkle left as soon as it came when the headmaster returned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"I am sure many of you have noticed that we have been graced with the presence of the Minister of Magic and I hope you will join me in welcoming him to our school. Mister Cornelius Fudge has decided to take some time off work to be present during the coming occasion."

Several students perked up, curious to find out what the occasion is going to be. The professors at the main table exchanged dark looks.

"Yesterday evening, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge, managed to acquire a collection of very special books. These books will help us understand and accept events that have happened over the last few years and will assist us in preparing for what is destined to happen in the near future."

All of the students in the Great Hall were listening with rapt attention to the headmaster's words.

"You all will be taking several days off from your regular classes and will instead be spending the school day reading about the last four years of Mister Harry Potter's life."

A tension filled silence engulfed the Hall for several moments.

"No," Harry said loudly standing up from his seat and looking directly at Professor Dumbledore, images of the graveyard flashing through his mind, "Definitely not."

"I am sorry to inform you this, Mister Potter, but it was not a request," Professor Umbridge said in a falsely sweet voice.

"I don't care. It's not happening," Harry said getting angry.

"I have been ordered by the Minister of Magic to read these four books out to the school. As much as I disapprove of the Minister's behest, I have absolutely no say in the matter," Professor Dumbledore informed Harry and for the first time in several months, the headmaster met his gaze.

Hermione joined Harry in protesting furiously, "This can't possibly go ahead!" she insisted, "To have your life read out and then examined by over two hundred people is unethical and completely barbaric!"

"I quite agree Miss Granger but as I said to Mister Potter, I have no say in the matter," Professor Dumbledore said.

"How can we be sure that the books are legitimate?" Angelina Johnson spoke up.

"That is a very good question, Miss Johnson. In answer, I took the time to glance over several of the chapters and can confidently say that the books are, as you young people say, the real deal." Professor Dumbledore smiled.

Harry remained standing, breathing heavily and pale faced. The anger he was feeling was overwhelming. His Hogwarts life would be read out to the whole school. The information learned could easily be used against him. Fuming, Harry opened his mouth to give Umbridge and Fudge a piece of his mind but Ron's hand on his arm made him stop.

"Mate, please sit down," Ron said in a low voice, "I'm as horrified and angry as you are but don't make a scene of it. I can already see the satisfaction creeping on to Umbridge's face; it's making me feel physically sick."

"Not to mention the look of venomous rage on your face is scaring the little firsties," Fred said trying for a grin.

"And everyone else for that matter," George added.

Harry resisted the impulse to snarl at the twins and reluctantly sat down. He gave his head a small shake to get rid of the powerful emotions of hatred. He had no idea how they managed to erupt so strongly but he knew that he never wanted to experience the enraged feelings again. Harry took a deep, calming breath and put on a blank face.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat encouraging everyone to draw their attention back to him, "For those of you who are worrying, I would like to make it very clear that no one who is featured in the books can be punished for their past selves actions."

Several people in the Great Hall gave a small sigh of relief.

"On a more positive note, I think it is time for us put our apprehension aside and dig in to some delicious breakfast," Dumbledore smiled and with a wave of his hand the tables filled with various selections of food and drink.

"I am so sorry that this is happening to you, Harry," Hermione said sorrowfully as everyone in the Hall began chatting excitedly.

Harry gave her a half smile, "Just another day in the life of Harry Potter, eh?"

"Umbridge really is a ruthless old hag," Ginny growled looking venomously in the professor's direction.

"She really has crossed the line with this one," Neville agreed looking uncharacteristically mad.

When Harry absorbed the information that his friends were just as angry and as upsets as he was with the situation, he began feeling slightly better.

"On a plus side," George grinned, noticing Harry's improved mood, "We'll get to hear your opinions and descriptions of all of us."

Harry groaned as he thought back to his first opinions of his closest friends. Hermione's bushy hair and big teeth flashed across his mind.

"I would like to take the time right now to apologise for anything offensive or upsetting my younger self may have thought," Harry said to the people around him.

Fred and George laughed loudly.

"I think I might enjoy this," Fred grinned.

"Oh yeah," George agreed, "We'll have some great blackmail material."

"Got a crush, Harry?" Fred asked merrily.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as he thought of Cho Chang.

"Let's take that as a yes," George said cheerfully before he and Fred were overcome with another fit of laughter.

Trying to block out Fred and George, Harry put a piece of toast on his plate and began buttering it.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, "Oh my! I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner! This is brilliant! This is better than brilliant! It's fantastic! It's what you have been wanting! It's what we missed out on!"

"Care to enlighten us?" Ron asked her, "Or do you want us to guess?"

Hermione gave Ron a quick glare before her face lit up again gleefully. She leaned across the table towards them and whispered, "Sirius."

Ron's mouth fell open whilst Harry's face broke out in an ecstatic smile.

"Everyone will know the truth!" Harry mumbled joyfully under his breath.

"He will be free," Hermione finished for him.

"Oh Hermione you're amazing!" Harry exclaimed grabbing her cheeks and kissing her on the forehead, "I can't believe I never thought of that! Wait till he finds out! He'll be delighted!"

Smiling happily, Hermione sat back in her seat and whispered what she discovered to a confused Ginny.

"This might not be so bad," Ron said to Harry grinning before he stuck a large piece of bacon into his mouth, "Everyone will know the truth about You-Know-Who and Snuffles will be able to leave the house."

"It will still bad to relive certain moments," Harry said as he took a bite of his toast, "But, all the good things that will come out of it will cancel out the bad. Plus, I can't wait to see Umbridge's face once she realises that she was the one to prove that I wasn't lying."

Ron laughed, "Not to mention we get out of her DADA lessons. And we get to miss potions with Snape."

Harry grinned and bit another chunk out of his toast.

Several people were watching the trio with questioning glances. No more than five minutes ago, Harry Potter had looked capable of murder but now he laughing and chatting merrily. Professor Dumbledore's twinkle returned to his eye when he realised that Harry was no longer furious with the idea. From the moment the words of the book left Cornelius's lips, Professor Dumbledore's mind began churning with all the possibilities that the book offered. His scepticism over the legitimacy of the book vanished as soon as he read an extract from the middle of the book. The thoughts matched Harry's personality and the fact that Harry saw James and Lily in the Mirror of Erised was known to very few, certainly not Dolores and Cornelius, so there was no way of the book being staged. The explanation of where the book came from and how it originated was a mystery left to be pondered on at another time.

Once everyone had finished with their breakfast, the headmaster cleared the tables and announced they would be starting the book.

"Chapter One," Professor Dumbledore read, "**The Disappearing Glass**."

**Wow, it's Monday again already? The week has zoomed by! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I apologise if there is any mistakes I just wanted to get the chapter up. I will look it all over shortly and correct anything that is wrong. I have a ton of biology revision, an English essay and French homework to do. Yay for me! Sometimes, I wish I was as committed to my school work as Hermione. Leave any suggestions, opinions or questions in a review!**

**Love always,**

**Joy.**


End file.
